


We have a theme

by blooodymoon



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Flash Rogues, Gen, Hairdresser Rogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooodymoon/pseuds/blooodymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hairdresser Rogues AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	We have a theme

**Author's Note:**

> [Ohhicas](http://ohhicas.tumblr.com) Hairdresser Rogues AU in fic form, because I couldn't stop myself.  
>  And I'm pretty sure I will write more about it.

Sam doesn’t know where to start. They have a theme going and even how much he hated Roscoe’s and Hartley’s disregard for it at least they wore the straps and bowties.  
James looks just, just like he has to burn that shirt and if there weren’t already costumers in the shop he would like to just melt down or at least throw a fit or better throw something at James.  
Or at least fire James, but he know he can’t do that because no matter how annoying James is, and there are no words HOW much he is, he is even better with the hair colors.  
Or he can be if he isn’t a totally dick, but at least he convinced all his victims of it before, and “it was because of his Italian accent” at least doesn’t hold up in cord. He doesn’t want to repeat the Sweeney Todd incidence.  
He tries to breath and calm down, at least a little bit. He can go over to Desmond’s and get his coffee spiked by Alvin, yeah that sounded like a good idea.  
Hartley is working on the playlist for the day and Mark is actually talking and advice a costumer - Sam is not sure if he goes with the theme, but his t-shirt is so far open he can only guess the stripes. In the back Mick is straightened his costumers hair after he his usually suggestion to go bald, were shut down – more by Len than by the costumer. So yeah he can totally go to Desmond’s bakery next door and  
then Roy walks in and he motherfucking loses it. 

After a muffin who was as big as his hand and a lot of rum (instead of spiking something Alvin just gave it to him the bottle- not his preferred drink but it did the job-), he finally was calm enough to appoint Len to the new manager, he could deal with these people.


End file.
